Tony’s Valentine’s Sojourn
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Abby is definitely going to kill us." XOXO Tiva oneshot. the forth in the "Tony's..." series. R


_Hey, hope you like this little oneshot_

**Tony's Valentine's Sojourn**

Tony wasn't usually a Valentine's Day guy. Once upon a time it meant going to bars looking for lonely girls to cheer up with his charm. Last year it was taking Ziva out to a fancy restaurant and enjoying the use of their new Honey Dust afterwards. But now… Well now he was a father.

Tony grinned down at the boy gurgling in his arms. Joven-Ari Christopher Kai DiNozzo, or just Jack, always calmed when he was in his Papa's arms.

"Hey Jacky Boy." Tony grinned, "Ready to go on a date with your Ima?"

Ziva chuckled, "I'm sure he is." She walked over and took her perfect son from her fiancé's arms. Jack grinned and grabbed at Ziva's hair. Ziva laughed and kissed the small boy's forehead.

Tony stood, "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Neither can I."

The three walked out of their hotel room and made there way into the streets. Happily they walked until they came across exactly what they were looking for, a chapel.

"Abby is definitely going to kill us." Tony told her,

"I am just about ready to kill her, we are doing this Tony."

"I know," He grinned cheekily and kissed her, "And it's perfect."

Two days later Tony came into work, Ziva visiting with Jack (she was still on maternity leave). Abby was sitting in McGee's chair as he fiddled with the computer.

"Ziva! Tony!" She jumped up and ran to them, "Was it amazing? Or was it weird? Cause like, you have a baby now and everyone says it's hard to keep the romance after you have a baby and- _Aww!_" Jack was grinning at her; Abby scooped him from Ziva's arms, "Hey Joven!" She cooed, "How are you Big Guy? How's my favourite nephew?"

Jack giggled and pulled one of Abby's bouncing pig-tails, she just continued to grin at him.

"It was perfect Abby." Ziva told her friend, "We decided to go on a last minute holiday."

"Ooh! Where too?"

"Vegas." Grinned Tony, moving to his desk,

"What?" Abby looked up sharply, then one hand holding Joven-Ari to her, the other reached out and wanked Ziva's left hand to her eyes, "Oh. My. God. _You got married and didn't even tell me?!_"

Ziva nodded and took a very scared Jack, giving him to his father.

"I could not stand you being such a Bride Monster."

"Bridezilla." Corrected Tony as he calmed his son,

"I was not Bridezilla!" defended Abby, "I wasn't even the bride." She glared at the newlyweds. "I can't believe you got married without me!"

"I can." Mumbled McGee, everyone turned to him and he blushed red.

Gibbs walked into bullpen carrying coffee, "Gibbs!" Exclaimed Abby, "Gibbs did they tell you they were planning to get married in Vegas!?" She asked pointing at the couple,

"No." Gibbs looked over at them, "Congratulations DiNozzo, Ziver."

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva stepped forward and accepted his hug and kiss on the cheek,

Abby glared, "You have to do it again."

"Do what?"

"Get married."

They looked at her, "Abs, we can hardly get married twice." She glared, "But I suppose, to save my life, we could have a ceremony of some sort."

"Good. We have a lot to do; we can't hold this off for too long." She nodded shortly and left. She needed to relax, and to do that she needed Caf-Pow and Brain Matter.

Ziva glared at Tony, "The whole point of getting married in Vegas was to _avoid_ this."

Tony looked at her sheepishly then turned to Gibbs, "Uh Boss… DO you think you could ah… Tell her no for us?"

Gibbs gave him a look.

"Would you want Abby to plan your wedding?!" Exclaimed Ziva,

Gibbs looked at her for a moment, before heading off to the elevator.

**END**

_BTW if you want regular status updates on my fics go to my profile, it lists whats going where, what im working on, what im struggling with, what im focusing on, what fics have sequels etc. Checking this and PMing me/Reviewing me will be beneficial to you, the reader, because i'm struggling to continue writing the NCIS fandom! I really need boosts with reviews and PMs to get me writing and posting._ Thanks


End file.
